What Father? I Don't See One
by ImmaImmaDaughterofAthena
Summary: Percy ditches Annabeth after she tells him she's pregnant, at 22. She struggles to raise her triplets and get enough income, so when she becomes a work at home secretary for no other than Perseus Jackson the father to her children she can't help but fall in love with him once again. Rated T Just Incase...


What Father? I Don't See One.

Annabeth was stressing on what she was about to tell Percy, what if he denied her and ran away? She doubted that version because he was too loyal; he would never do that especially with their unborn child that she was just stressing to tell him. Annabeth approached Percy with caution as if he were to jump at her with a knife.

"Percy, um, I have something to, um, tell you," Annabeth stuttered.

"Yah, what is it?" Percy looked up at her, even though he was twenty-two he still looked like a sixteen year old boy.

" I'm, um, uh, preg-gn-nant-t," she rushed her words, but slowly enough so that he could understand her.

"W-what?" He answered with large eyes, Annabeth could see fear, and regret. What would he regret though?

"Surprise?" Annabeth sure was a daughter of Athena, but she had no clue how to handle this, you can't just tell you boyfriend of six years that you're pregnant with just a flick of a hand.

"I'm sor-r-ry Annabeth, I can't raise a child, I'm just not fit for it, I'm truly sorry." Percy headed off into their bedroom leaving Annabeth shocked.

"What do you mean, Percy, answer me, please!" Annabeth choked on her words getting what it meant but wanting it to be a joke, a really bad one.

"I love you, your child, but I can't do this. I just seriously can't I'm sorry," he threw the last of his belongings into the two suitcases that were now zipped up and on the floor ready to head out the door.

"Percy, you can't leave me, I love you," Annabeth was now balling, wailing like a lovesick girlfriend which she was, only at that moment though.

"Again Annabeth, I'm sorry," Percy now had tears forming in his eyes, he just couldn't raise a child, it was for the best anyway.

He walked out the door leaving no trace he was ever there, only the memories.

~oOo~

Annabeth glared hard at her reflection, she had suffered through a large break-up consisting of tears of anger, pain, and sadness. Percy left her, not only her, but also their un-borne child if you could even call the baby theirs. Thoughts ran through her head processing her last words to him, _I love you_, Annabeth smashed the mirror in front of her the shards of glass raining down and into the sink. Annabeth's hand was dripping with droplets of blood creating a small pool in the sink, staining the faucet and sink. She broke down into tears, collapsing onto the floor of the bathroom and she lied there, waiting to die.

~oOo~

It had been a week after Percy's betrayal. Annabeth was already three weeks in, and throwing up. She was thinking of abortion, but why waste a life just for your own good? She also thought about adoption, but why carry a baby full term and not care for the baby and just give the baby away? Then she thought about keeping the baby, she liked the idea best, but would being a single parent be hard? Surely not as hard as fighting Gaea or Kronos, but could it? She thought about all of her options over and over again, thinking. She landed on a choice of keeping the baby. She pondered on whether to tell her friends, or would they betray her like Percy? Again she landed on the choice of keeping the secret, although she did want to share it with her closest family members including her dad and his family, Malcolm, and Athena. She would pulverize Percy, the thought in Annabeth's head made her smile at the torture she would put him through but then dismissed the thought as she sank down to the floor crying a river, she tried to build the bridge but whenever she completed it, just about to cross, it was demolished. Confident now she went over to her phone docked on the iHome prepared to call her father. As she dialed the number she thought what his reaction would be, and soon enough the phone was pressed to her ear waiting to be answered.

"Hello, Frank Chase speaking, how may I help you?"

"Daddy?"

"Annabeth? How have you been? How's Percy? Has he proposed yet? Tell me everything as if I were your best friend, which I couldn't exactly be…"

"Daddy, Percy broke up with me," she whimpered.

"That little son of a b-"he started.

"And I'm uh pregnant," she mumbled.

"Again that little son of a b!" Annabeth's dad finished his sentence. "I'm going to tell Athena, and get him pulverized from hurting my baby… oh I told you not to fall in love look what it gives you!"

"Bye, daddy, I'll tell mom." She finished and ended the call through her father's rants.

~oOo~

She looped through her apartment containing one bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen; a living room connected to the kitchen, and a very large closet the size of the bathroom. Hustling through she walked out of her apartment with her belongings heading for the Empire State building that was only a few blocks away. She made her way across the street to only see Percy at a coffee table, facing a girl, with frizzy red hair, Annabeth gasped could that be? They were then leaning in, as they closed the gap between them it caused Annabeth to gasp, tears brimming her eyes. The couple looked towards her direction but only saw the bustling city. Tears leaking down her face as she entered the lobby and walked over to the man behind the desk.

"Level 600 please," she murmured.

"There is no level 600, mam," the man responded with a bored look on his face oblivious to the fact that Annabeth was stirring with anger.

"Excuse me? Is that how you address a pregnant daughter of Athena that was just dumped by her boyfriend that was seen kissing Rachel Dare? No. Now let me enter this moment young man or I will literally tell Athena to put your name on her list of pulverizations." Annabeth wasn't sure whether it was hormones that made her burst or if it was just one of her natural outbursts. The man handed the key to the level frightened of what might happen if he denied her. Annabeth hastily took the key and headed towards the elevator. She entered the key and the secret button appeared still making Annabeth surprised after all these years. Pressing the button she thought about what she had seen earlier, but her thoughts were answered with the pressure of shooting up into the air at 100mph. The doors opened revealing the architecture made by Annabeth constructed after war (for the second time). She passed through the gates turning to get to the throne room where the twelve Olympians sat on there thrones bickering about small little problems, especially Poseidon and Athena. The gods turned their heads toward the young women; Athena's frown turned into a smile. "Dear Annabeth, what is the matter?" she asked. Annabeth quickly bowed to the King of the Gods, then to her mother.

"I have some news about your son Poseidon. Mom I'm pregnant, with Percy's child…" Annabeth looked down to the ground wondering about her mother's reaction.

'Without marriage! I thought you were more careful." Athena made a _tsk tsk_ noise, "So where is the sea spawn? Is he to cowardly to show up?"

"Hey that's my son you're talking about!"

"Whom broke up with me after he heard the news!" Annabeth screamed towards Poseidon annoyed by the fact they were already bickering. Athena's eyes flickered with hatred, then anger, then hatred again. Poseidon's eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow. "Your so called perfect son broke my daughter's heart, while she was pregnant! How dare you bring that spawn into the world Poseidon!"

"Annabeth I'm truly sorry for my son, I don't think he was thinking right, he'll be back with you in a few heart beats, I'm sure of it."

"Lord Poseidon, I just spotted Percy and Rachel Dare, um, kissing. It has also been a week and a half since our break-up."

"Rachel, the oracle! I'll fire her, she's supposed to be a maiden!" Apollo so rudely interrupted.

"I'll pulverize that spawn!" Athena interjected through Apollo's rants.

"Mom, I know you'll be shocked at my response, but please don't pulverize him, I want my child to meet their father at least once. Consider that please." Annabeth turned to Aphrodite. "Why?" she simply asked before she exited the throne room returning to the elevator waiting to go home.

~oOo~

It had been a month since her meeting with the gods, Athena hadn't pulverized Percy, which Annabeth was grateful for, she knew because of the newspaper tabloids showing Rachel and Percy's dates. Each newspaper screamed at her with tabloids like 'Perseus Jackson and Rachel Dare Heir of Dare Inc. officially is a couple!' Annabeth just wanted to scream forgetting each memory and thoughts about Percy, but who could forget a person you knew for ten years and dated for six? Annabeth certainly couldn't but he probably had. She dropped into her car and drove towards the hospital alone for her first scan. Each mile she drove she had a new thought, should she contact Percy and email him the pictures of their child? She decided against it. She reached her destination and got out of her car waiting for Dr. June to contact her. She waited in the room alone without anyone to comfort her. Each expecting mother was with her boyfriend or husband giggling to each other as they were being called. Finally Annabeth was called; she entered the room with the equipment. She stood there awkwardly until Dr. June entered. "Why don't you lie down on the bed and lift up you belly for me? Please, and thank you," Dr. June skipped the unneeded polite talk and went straight to business much to Annabeth's liking. She slowly lumbered over to the bed and laid down onto the bedding lifting up her white shirt/blouse. "Now this will be quite cold, I'm just warning you."

She squirted the blue gel onto Annabeth's stomach and grabbed her machine and rubbed it onto Annabeth's stomach, the machine processed what it was seeing before it made an image. Annabeth's eyes brimmed with tears, shaking her head happily. "Now your about a month and a half in right?" Annabeth nodded in reply. "Your boyfriend?"

"Ditched me," she replied in disgust. The doctor nodded as if understanding rubbing the machine onto her stomach searching for the small dots. She stopped at a small space in the stomach and smiled, "Well here is your child," Annabeth wept softly. "Wait, I'm sorry I see another child, and another…" Dr. June looked at Annabeth with wide eyes, "You're having triplets my dear." Annabeth couldn't help it anymore. She bawled her eyes out with the tears full of hatred, sadness, and more complicated emotions. " Would you like pictures?" Dr. June softly replied ready to take the shots. Annabeth barely nodded as she cried. What happened to that strong young woman? Oh yeah, Percy took her. Sooner than later the doctor handed her a tissue for her and Annabeth gladly took it blowing her nose. A wet towel was draped across her abdomen and quickly wiped away leaving no residue of the blue gel. She bulled her shirt down and looked at the pictures with so much love no soon-to-be-mother or mother could have that much love. She spotted each baby with her eyes and shook her head with happiness. She thanked the doctor and exited the room and then the hospital. She drove off with a smile on her face, her bridge was officially built and she was already walking on it.

~oOo~

Annabeth showed, like a lot. Even if she was a three months it looked like she in her sixth month. She had officially gotten over Percy and wanted to whoop his but for being so selfish. She had bought three cribs, three cribs! Do you know how much that took out of her income? Let's just say she basically didn't have the pay at all. Her boss was sympathetic and gave her a raise even though she insisted she was fine and it wouldn't be fair to the other workers. She constructed them all by herself and despite the cliché books about how hard it was, it was easy, men are just stupid. She also bought a bunch of diapers and more baby supplies that could last through years. She had thought about moving to a different state but decided against it. She had already looked at so many apartments that were very large, since she didn't know the gender yet she wasn't sure whether to get a three-bedroom apartment or two. She was going to the doctors today though so she would know soon. She closed her laptop and collected her belongings ready to drive to the hospital. When she got to the hospital the doctors rushed to her side thinking she was in labor, but she waved them off saying she was here for a scan. As she waddled to the waiting room she heard a familiar voice talking. She entered the waiting room that had multiple waiting mothers and husbands in it, but one couple caught her eyes. That couple was Piper and Jason, they were oblivious to the fact she was in the room and Annabeth wanted to keep her presence unknown although when the doctors called for her using her _full_ name the couple looked to her as their eyes widened. Annabeth waddled as quickly as she could but with her belly that big she couldn't go that fast, Piper ran up to her. "Why did you break-up with Percy? Why did you kick him out?" Piper innocently asked.

Annabeth threw her head back and laughed, "Is that what he told you? Ha, I told him I was pregnant and he ran away like a coward, he's the b-"

"Annabeth Chase for pregnancy scan," the doctor's voice rang through the room.

"Look piper I don't want to cause trouble, I really don't, and I'm having triplets. Don't tell Percy you saw me or anything about me got it?" Piper nodded her head as she went back to Jason to tell him what she had heard. Annabeth sighed and waddled over to the scan room where she met Dr. June. "You know the process, let's see what genders you'll be having." Annabeth nodded as she lifted up her stomach preparing for the cold gel. Dr. June squirted the gel onto her stomach and quickly placed the machine on her stomach rummaging around for any sight of the children. Dr. June smiled and looked at Annabeth. "You'll be having two boys and one girl, any questions what so ever?"

"No, thank you though," she grabbed the towel in the tub of water beside her and rinsed off her stomach. She pulled her stretchy shirt over her large belly and thanked the doctor once again as she exited the room and into the waiting room where Piper and Jason were. They waved at her but she ignored it. Sure she was a friend with her during the giant war but that relationship dies after Percy broke up with her, she lost all contact from all of her camp-half-blood friends and moved on. As she got into the car she smiled knowing which apartment to choose.

~oOo~

As Annabeth lay in bed she thought of what she would be doing now in four months, she had just moved in and literally just unpacked the last box and was lying down on her bed. She picked the smaller bedroom in the apartment because there were three and two would be sharing the big one and the other well she would be in the room across Annabeth. The cribs were set up in the big room for now and the other room was going to be used as a office/playroom. Her large apartment cost about a million but was definitely worth it. The apartment contained three bedrooms including a master (for the boys), a slightly smaller bedroom (Annabeth's) and the smallest bedroom (the girl's), which was now being used as the office/playroom. Three small cribs, a large closet, one changing table, and three different bouncy playthings occupied the master bedroom. Annabeth's room contained a double bed, a small side table, and a medium sized closet. The smallest contained a box full of stuffed animals and toys. A large carpet overlapped the carpet. A small desk was planted on the side of the wall with blueprints, pencils, rulers, and erasers. Annabeth started working at home when she was three months so she didn't have to go back and forth with so much difficulty. There was also a kitchen and living room both attached. And each room connected to one huge bathroom that had a laundry machine. All in the entire apartment was huge. She would probably end up having a large main job and then a side job like a secretary that could work from home. She looked down at her belly that somehow contained three small human beings. Annabeth felt strong kick at her lower stomach. She smiled and caressed her abdomen carefully sitting up and grabbing some popcorn she had premade. Now all she had to do was wait for her due that that was in only in four months.

~oOo~

She was early, she wasn't supposed to have the children early, but you can't hold labor up. She waddled towards her car with an eight-month belly and carefully opened the car door. She breathed in and out though her contractions. She buckled up quickly and stepped on the pedal driving towards the Hospital.

As soon as she got there she ran out of her car that was in a handicapped station, who cared? There were literally thousands more of the stations and she was in freaking labor. She entered the hospital still breathing in and out.

"Excuse me! I'm going to give labor right here on this floor if someone doesn't take me in like, now!" nurses rushed to Annabeth's side as she was transported in to a wheelchair and wheeled down to the delivery room.

~oOo~

Labor lasted about eight hours, and considering the fact that she gave birth to triplets it was pretty darn fast. Each baby was taken out and cleaned off and to get their shots. The first to come out was the girl; she had sea green eyes, like her father's, and straight blonde hair. The next that came was a grey-eyed black curly haired boy. Last but not least came the curly blonde haired green-grey eyed boy.

"Selina Oceania Chase-Jackson I pronounce you as my daughter," Annabeth would've bopped her nose but with the other boys in her arms she would drop them if she did so. Annabeth had no words that were good enough for Selina; Annabeth fell in love with her right away as she kissed her mop of blonde hair. "Now I pronounce you as Luke Charlie Chase-Jackson my beautiful baby boy," she again fell in love with him and kissed his mop of black curls. "Now last, but definitely not least I pronounce you Owen Orion Chase-Jackson," and of course Annabeth fell in love with Owen right away as she kissed his curly blonde mop of hair. She whispered to all of them "I love you with all of my heart my beautiful babies, I will never let you go, I'll tell you when your old enough who your father is I promise that, I love you with all my heart," she smiled at all of them before she drifted off to a deep sleep the doctors placing the babies in the baby room.


End file.
